Other fish in the sea
by smartypants trip4
Summary: Mr. Goode likes to flirt so ill serve him some jealousy! the new kid arrived just on time! "you wont find anyone better than me!" watch me!" Mr. Goode may get girls quickly but i keep the men i date longer. Occ characters, missions, secrets, and changes.
1. Chapter 1

Other fish in the sea

Blackthorne had come back a month ago. I spent most of my time with a flirting, hot Zach Goode for he practically stalks me. After a while I got annoyed and yelled at him asking why he is stalking me. He resulted in asking me out. I played hard to get but soon gave. (It's Zach Goode for crying out loud. He's mysterious, sweet, hot, and cares! Who wouldn't want to date him? For awhile everything was great until I Macey opened my eyes to his flirting ass! He flirts with every girl he sees! **(A/N I think it would take to long to write all that and I don't know what I would put so I made it easier and summed it up.**

(Me confronting him)

"You're flirting with every girl you see!" I screamed.

"I am not I am just speaking to them." He yelled back.

"Whatever! You do the same thing as Grant does when he flirts!" I yelled louder.

"You know what so what! That's the way I am! I unconsciously flirt!" he screamed in my face.

"You know what we are through!" I screamed, extremely mad at him.

"I doubt you'll find anyone anyway better than me!" he cockily exclaimed.

"Well you're wrong because there are tons of better men, who don't flirt with every girl they see! I am going to get me one just to prove you wrong mister Goode!" I yelled.

"Yeah right!" he said in disbelief.

"Watch me!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked off.

Now I have to find myself a boyfriend to get Zach jealous.

"Cammie, meet me in my office in five minutes!" my mom called from down the hallway.

I arrived in her office 5 minutes later wondering what she wants. When I walked in I saw the hottest guy ever. He had black hair, bright ocean blue eyes, very muscular, tall, and tan. Mr. Goode you have competion!

"Cammie you made this is a student who couldn't make it to the last exchange I would like you to be his tour guide. Jake this is my daughter Cammie." Mom explained.

"Nice to meet you, Cammie." He smiled at me and said with his Australian ascent.

Zach you have competion! Oh defiantly!


	2. Mr Hotty

Chapter2

Hello Mr. Hotty (A/n don't know how to spell it)

"How about that tour?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I lead the way. I told him what everything was and what they were.

"So Jake how come you couldn't make it to the exchange?" I asked

"I was accepted late so I had to ketch up. To bad I didn't get to meet you sooner. I heard you are dating Zach Goode."

"We were dating but he's a pig."

"How's he a pig?" he said. (He is asking me about my problems, is he gay?)

"He flirts with every girl he sees and when I confronted him he said he didn't care. Listen I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my problems."

"Hey if you're thinking I'm gay. I'm not; I just have an older sister. So can you show me my room?"

"Sure!" I said thinking I better get him before the other girls do.

As we walked down the boy's hallway I saw Zach talking to some guys coming this way. Jake must have to for he grabbed me and placed me against the wall kissing me. We soon started to make out and I completely forgot about Zach.

"Cammie?" a familiar voice said.

Jake pulled away and I stepped away from the wall. I fixed my clothes and wiped my lips off. Jake wrapped his arm around my waste.

"Oh. Hi, Zach! How are you?" I asked.

"Good! I see your doing well. I see you met Jake." he said glaring at Jake's arm.

"Yeah, I'm giving him a tour."I said with a shrug.

"Like you gave me once? I hope you can run fast." Zach laughed.

"I like him better." I said smiling.

"Well it was nice chatting with you Zach but we better go." Jake said pulling me away by my waste.

When we got to his room there was three of the beds and dressers already used. Jake put his suitcase on the unused bed.

"Do you want help unpacking?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. Top drawer belts, then I can do that one, shirts, last pants, and shoes in the closet."

I started helping unpack his shirt and pants.

"So where you from?" I asked.

"Australia."

"What's it like there?"

"We all love our animals but we have to eat. All the animals are awesome. You can see all different kinds. I'll show you some time."

"That would be awesome thanks. Ah. Listen about earlier… "

"Yeah I guess that wasn't the best way but your ex was funny. You want to go out on a date sometime?"

"Hm. Hot Australian dude with an ascent. I say yes. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch. Your schedule is the same as mine so I'll walk you to class. Is that ok?"

"Sounds cool! Cammie?"

"Yeah?" I turned around.

His mouth was on mine again. His lips were soft and I could taste his Polar ice gum. We broke away a few minutes later.

"I'll see you at lunch, ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, save me a seat."

"Ok, bye." I replied and left to go to my room.

When I got there my friends bombarded me with questions. So I told them everything that happened.

"Ah! Cammie! You are going on a date with a hot Australian guy!" They screamed.

"We have to get ready for diner." I said trying to get out of questioning.

"Yeah! We get to meet him! You need to look hot!" they screamed looking at me.

They grabbed me and put me in a chair in the bathroom. They curled my hair and I had little bit of makeup on me.

Once we were done we left for the lunchroom. My shoe got untied so I stopped and told them to go on. I finished and walked into the lunch room. I noticed Zach sitting next to and flirting with Tina who was seated few people over from my seat. Grant and Jonas sat next to Bex and Liz. I smiled when I saw Jake walk over with trays. I walked over to my seat and gestured for him to sit in the empty seat next to me.

"You guys this is Jake. Jake this is Bex and her boyfriend Grant, Liz and her boyfriend Jonas, and Macey." I introduced them. Pointing as I said the name.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" he said with his ascent.

"Hi! I just wanted to warn you, you might want to talk with an American ascent or you'll get in trouble!" Liz said worried while looking around.

"I can do that and thanks." He said with and American ascent.

"You should be glad you got Cammie as a guide. You'll need to blend in and have some hiding spots when girls chase after you because of your hotness. Which I give an 8." Macey said nonchalantly before leaving.

"Yeah, I know." He stated smiling at me which made me blush a little bit.

"It was nice to meet you! But we have to go research. So bye!" Liz said leaving with Jonas.

"Have you ever wrestled an alligator?" Bex asked excitedly.

"Sorry no. I only got to wrestle a crocodile. It was pretty amazing!" He replied.

"Awesome! We have to go we have to get to class before the bell rings! It was nice to meet you!" she said leaving with Grant.

I noticed Zach staring at me but I didn't care, I found someone new. Who was a lot better and not a flirt. Besides it would take a lot of changing for Zach to get me back, which he wouldn't do. He even said that when we broke up.

But would he?

A/n sorry for not updating earlier I got distracted. Any ways, please review! I hope you like. **If anyone has any ideas of what they want in here just ask!**

Thanks for the reviews! You are all so kind!


	3. Mr Goode is full of surprises

Chapter3

Mr. Goode is full of surprises

I woke up and got ready. When Macey was done making me hot for Jake we went down to breakfast. I saw the guys already seated and eating. I walked over to Jake and sat down noticing the tray he got for me. (A/N- Today is Friday)

"Thanks!" I exclaimed as I dug in relieving my growling stomach.

He nodded and started eating. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Zach glaring at us. I also saw Tina in her slutty low cut tight shirt and short skirt that was supposed to be her uniform. (I have no problem with Tina I just needed someone to be this person from the actual books.)

"Hey Zachy!" she chirped running her finger up his arm and batting her eyelashes.

"Hi Tina." He stated with no emotion not looking up but when he did he shocked me and my roommates. "Is there something in your eye?"

Ok! I dated Zach before and I know that he knows when a girl bats her eyes like that it means their flirting. He must not like her cause with any other girl he would have flirted back.

"Aaaa, yeah! I think there is would you mind getting it out?" she asked not backing down.

"Would you ask someone else; I would like to just enjoy my breakfast." He blew her off.

No way! He totally just dist her! He must really not like her!

When Tina finally got the message and huffed away Zach glanced away and gave me a small smile with this look of determination in his eyes. What is it supposed to mean.

For the rest of the day scenes similar to this morning have happened. Zach turned down or ignored every girl that flirted with him or asked him out.

Something's wrong with him; he was a huge flirt but now he ignores every girl except my roommates and me. Weird! I have to ask Jake if he knows anything.

The last class of the day seemed to be the longest, co-ops with Mr. Solomon. We went over last year's class. At the end…

"Today class we will meet 7 min. and 6 seconds after diner on the front lawn wear normal clothes." He called as he walked out.

Great! Macey gets to dress me up! (Note sarcasm) looking over at bex I saw her evil grin bolted for cover. I ran over to Jake and put my arm through his dragging him to diner.

Before we got to the dining hall he pulled me into a secret passage way. When the door shut he gave me a look.

"What's wrong Chamel?" he asked using the old nickname I got when we were in spy elementary school.

"I still can't believe you're here" I sighed shaking my head but knowing he would push me till I told. "I am trying to get out off the makeover my roommates are going to give me. Oh! By the way they think were dating since you kissed me in the hall. That was nice and all; helping get Zach jealous but it is so awkward now! Anyway what's wrong with Zach? He's distance, not flirting with any girls, and not being a jerk. Did you say something to him..."I rambled.

When I stopped he was silently laughing at me but seeing my scowl and worried look he sighed. "No, I think he's trying to change for you. He yelled at me for stealing his girl and how it was against the guy code to date you! Which no offence you're not my type." He chuckled.

"Good cause you're not my type either! He's changing for me? No you or the girl had to have done something! When we broke up he said he wouldn't change!"

"Well he must have changed his mind."

"I'll give him a month. If he stays the way he is and asks me to take him back; only then will I. Let's go get ready then eat!" I concluded.

When we walked back to diner we were the 9 year olds goofing off in our now casual clothes; jeans and a t-shirt. My roommates raised an eyebrow silently questioning but I ignored them. Sitting down I ate only talking to Jake. Which caused Zach to glare with daggers in his eyes at us, I pretended not to know.

Jake and I talked about are childhood in code as we waited for Solomon. Everyone arrived 3 minutes early for the mission. All the other girls dressed over the top and wore a lot of makeup. Only my roommates and I decided to just wear jeans, a nice t-shirt, and no makeup. The guys just dressed in jeans and a shirt. Solomon came out 3 seconds early wearing a shirt with the Gallagher signee and kakis.

"Get in!" he ordered.

We all (15 people in a 6 people helicopter) squished into the helicopter. All the girls had to sit on the guys lap Bex ended up on Grants, me on Jakes, Tina on Zach's (much to Zach's dislike on both me and Tina), Macey on some other Blackthorne boy. We rode for 45 minutes chatting quietly (except Tina and her minion's giggles) and we were there. (A/N_ fake beach and time not correct; I have Macey bumped up to their co-ops.)

We arrived a few miles from a beach where there were a group of guy and girls playing volleyball, soccer, tanning, and swimming.

Solomon got out and started to explain, "Double up and find out who your tails are. I will be back in five hours to pick you up. If you are not here then I will leave you." With that he got in the helicopter and flew away.

It was 6 right now so he would pick us up at 11. At least I got plenty of time to finish this mission.

I was about to ask Jake when Macey grabbed his arm and said you're my partner dragging him away not allowing him to protest. Bex was with Grant and everyone else had a partner but Zach, Tina, and on e of Tina's minions. Noticing Zach's eyes practically begging anyone to help him I walked over.

"Hey, Zach! Macey stole Jake from me mind being my partner?" I asked to his shocked face.

"Yeah, sure!" he exclaimed relieved.

Tina huffed and walked away with her minion. I awkwardly stood there clicking my tongue.

Zach smirked looking at the volleyball players; the 3 jocks beating the other 4.

"How about we go show those jocks how you really play!" he plotted. "Were regular teens dating with high egos, and were good at sports; nothing suspicious." Zach whispered in my ear.

"K!" I sighed.

We walked over to the jocks as the others called game, quitting.

"Who wants to lose next?" one of the cocky jocks called out.

"We will play but we are not going to lose!" I gibe.

"Oh! A cocky little thing are you! You might want to go find some more help I doubt you two are good enough for us!" he geared.

"Then let's find out." Zach sneered.

Zach took off his shirt and threw it to the side. I inwardly groaned; he had a sexy 8 pack. It was one of my many weaknesses to him. Focus on the game I told myself over and over again.

Twenty minutes later we were up 23-2. It was a sad game for them.

"Game! We want to keep at least some of our dignity." They wined walking away.

I turned to Zach with a triumphed smile lighting my face. He picked me up spinning me around.

"Women purple sweat shirt next to the no littering sign thirty feet west looks like she looking for someone and is talking to herself. We have to sell it." He whispered into my ear as he spun me.

I knew exactly what he was talking about; selling our couple cover. I inwardly sighed keeping the smile on my face I kissed him.

The kiss was slow at first but it brought up old feelings making me kiss him harder and more passionately. His lips were soft and molded on mine perfectly. We stood their making out for what felt like hours but I didn't mind I was too caught up. I missed him no matter how mad he made me I was completely and undeniably in love with him. Kissing him was like chocolate to me an addiction.

After 10 minutes the demand for oxygen was too great we stopped. Breathing heavily we looked at each other. Zach smiled at me not smirked smiled. I couldn't help but blush. I can't believe I just kissed my ex! But it was just for the mission plus he has changed. Stop! Month! A month! If he is the same I will think about all this then.

I glanced over at where the tail was she was looking at us with disgust and walked away toward the other end of the beach.

"Do you have any money?" I asked Zach.

"Yeah!" he said giving me a questioning look.

"We need a bathing suit were at a beach and you're paying!" I laughed.

He groaned but walked over to the store. I looked around finding the cutest striped blue bikini. I got my size and walked over to the cash register where Zach was already waiting with his black swim trunks and a few towels. He paid and went to separate tents to change.

Walking out I saw Zach in his trunks with no shirt on showing me his rippling muscles. Sweat from the hot sun was running down his chest. He had his eyes closed enjoying the sun. Sighing I walked towards him he didn't notice me in till I stood in his way of the sun. H smirked at me glancing at my bikini and took my hand walking to the water.

The water was warm and felt good for it was a little bit warmer than the air. The sun was starting to set lighting the sky and water up in a pink and orange glow.

"Ah it's beautiful!" I breathed staring at the far off sun.

"I have seen prettier." He bragged.

"Oh? Like what?" I ask turning to stare at him.

"The sun reflecting off glaciers, a prairie, waterfalls, yellow stone, and the best and most beautiful is you" he contemplated.

I blushed it was cheesy but it was still sweet. Plus I was wearing my lie detector ring so I knew that's what he really believed.

Before I could stop him he was kissing me. I should push him away? No I think I like it to much he is a really good kisser!

He pulled away and whisper begged "I am truly sorry! No girl compares to you! You were right I was a flirt! Please! Take me back!"

Month?

"Zach I …" I hesitated.

What should I say? Yes? No? I'll think about it? How about…

"I don't know." I stated giving him a look that said don't say anymore on the subject. He sighed.

I looked up onto the beach and saw a campfire and started walking up their knowing Zach would follow. I grabbed a towel wrapped it around me and sat on a log. Seeing the marshmallows I grabbed the last stick and started to make a smore.

Looking over at Zach I saw him pouting at the fact there was no more sticks to make a s'more. I laughed he looked like a puppy. I gave him my s'more and he grinned.

"Here you go mister!" I say acting as if he was a little kid.

We sat their chatting for a while and it became cooler making me shiver. Zach wrapped his arms around me making me warmer. I looked around and saw Jake in the same position with Macey but no more of our classmates here.

Looking a little more closely at Jake I noticed he was doing the actions he does when he likes someone and had the look on his face. The look of determination and fascination. I smiled softly; happy. My internal clock said10:30

I ended up falling asleep in Zach's arms and Zach fell asleep on the sand.

I woke up to seagulls wales, the hot sun beating down on me, and a sweaty body underneath my own and an arm around my waste. Groggily looking over I saw Zach slowly waking up. He smirked as he realized our positions making me blush.

Sitting up and stretching I realized it was morning and no one was there. The mission! Oh no! We were left behind!

"Zach! The mission! What are we going to do!" I panicked.

He looked around frowning as he realized the same thing.

"We missed the helicopter so we should get a new ride back to Gallagher." He replied calmly.

I nodded getting up. I saw I was still in my bikini so I grabbed my clothes and headed to a tent to change. When I got back with my now dry bikini out I saw Zach had also changed and had his trunks in his hand.

We then started to head to the road. We walked in silence for the next twenty minutes. We ended up in a small town about an hour away from Gallagher.

My stomach started to growl so I gave Zach a sheepish look. He laughed and we walked over to "Judy's Diner". It had the 50's look and had a few people in it. After memorizing everything as we walked here and the people here we declared it safe. The clock on the wall said10:30 a.m. We sat down and started to look over the menus.

"Zach get the farmer breakfast. We can split it. You take the hash browns and eggs. I'll take the pancakes and we split the bacon. We just need an extra plate." I told him.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Hi my names Daisy and will be your server for today. What would you like to drink?" An old woman in her late eighties asked.

"I would like chocolate milk." I answered.

"I would like orange juice and we are ready to order food." Zach informed her. "We would like the farmer's breakfast and an extra plate so we can split it."

"Alrighty! That will be out soon." She replied.

When she walked away Zach looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Doesn't this remind you of Gallagher breakfast? How we used to eat off each other's plates. Everyone thought we were the cutest couple and we would never breakup." He said caught up in memories

"They may have thought we were the cutest couple but that didn't stop them from flirting with you. Nor you flirting back. You were the reason we broke up. You and your ignoramus ego."

"It was probably the biggest mistake of my life."

"Your right it was!" I agreed to his scowling face.

The waitress came in a few minutes later. We thanked her and split the food. We ate in silence

When I was half way through my breakfast two big middle aged guys walked in. They looked somewhat familiar. The ring on their finger looks like… the COC!

I looked over at Zach he nodded his head showing he knew. He waved over to the waitress saying he wanted the check. He paid the bill and stood up.

"Come on Tori lets go to the beach." He said in a thick southern accent as he came up with a cover.

"Ok Sam!" I squealed in my own southern accent.

We left and after a few minutes the men followed. To sell the part I skipped, giggled a lot, and did cartwheels as if I had no care in the world. Then they started shooting at us! We dodged all of the bullets and were saved from dodging anymore when we passed by the mall a semi cut off the COC agents making them stop.

We ran into the mall and started to buy new clothes and wigs to change our appearance. We ran to the bathroom and changed walking out of the mall slowly. It took all of three minutes.

The COC agents had just got around the semi when we walked out. They looked around just glancing at us before they took off down the street toward the beach. We started walking down the road again till I saw a sign "Motorcycle for sale 50 bucks".

"Zach we should get the motorcycle! We will get to Gallagher quicker!" I squealed in a whisper.

He side and started walking to the house. After he talked to the owner and bought the motorcycle and helmets we took off down the road. I sat behind Zach my arms wrapped around his waist. The wind whipped my hair all over the place and adrenalin pumped through me.

We arrived at Gallagher around noon. I had Zach hide the motorcycle in an old barn near the Gallagher property where no one lived anymore. We snuck in through my favorite passageway. We dodged the camera and ran into no one since everyone was having lunch. We arrived at my room quickly but we died laughing soon after because of the irony of the mission.

Our roommates came in a few minutes later with a look of shock on her face.

"Cammie!" my friends yelled enveloping me in a hug. "Where have you been? Why did you miss the helicopter? What happened?" they yelled at the same time.

"I fell asleep on the beach and ended up missing the helicopter. So we bought a motorcycle after we ate breakfast and came back here." I gave a short and sweet description of my morning.

"It's a good thing it's Saturday! Few people were wondering where you two were. We said you were looking for new passageways." Macey said pointing me and then turned to Zach. "You were working out in your room."

"Thanks! Now what do we do?" I asked.

"How about truth or dare! No problems with it? Great! Cam, you're first!" Bex said before anyone could say no.

"Ah? Dare."I said knowing they would call me a wimp if I chose truth.

"I dare you to tell your mom and Solomon Jake knocked you up!" she squealed.

"Fine!" I said dismissively and shrugged my shoulders.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face except Jake who was snickering and Zach who was glaring and grinding his teeth together.

I left a bug to see what they about this dare. I waited in a passageway to listen. I heard…

"Why are you snickering? Solomon and Mrs. Morgan are going to kill you!" Grant asked.

"They're not going to believe her. They wouldn't even believe I was the one to do it, if she even was." He replied.

"Why is that?" Liz meekly asked.

"Cam and I grew up together, I am from Nebraska. We used to spy and fight together. Their family was my neighbor. Anytime Mr. Morgan and Peter left she would freak with worry and I would be her rock." He told.

"Who's Peter?" Jonas asked.

"My two year older brother, cam's ex. We never got along. He would leave for Blackthorne and every summer he would come home bruised and beat up." I replied.

"What happened between them?"Zach asked concern.

I could instantly tell Jakes body went stiff like mine.

Through clenched teeth he replied "he cheated on her over and over again. He would flirt all the time and we thought he was just trying to make her jealous. We were wrong. He was a player. He broke her heart."

"Then she meets another Blackthorne boy similar to him. If you hurt my best friend anymore Zach I will kill you! I don't care what happens one hurt look crosses her face you will be dead before you have the chance to run!" Jake threatened him and I heard him get up and leave.

A few minutes later he was next to me. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him and silently crying into his shirt. Jake and I knew absolutely everything about each other; we could tell when each other were hurting just from one look.

After a while I stopped crying and cleaned myself up. I gave him a thankful smile and went to my mom's office. I knocked on the door and Mr. Solomon opened the door.

"Are you alright cam?" My mom asked seeing my puffy red face.

"I have something to tell the both of you." I said and continued when they nodded their heads for me to continue. "Jake got me pregnant."

Their faces didn't change; they only rolled their eye and shook their heads.

"Cam get a new joke." Mom advised.

With that I headed back to my dorm. Everyone was in the same place as before.

"Told you so! They didn't believe me." I bragged.

We played for a few more hours and then after diner. It was 11 p.m. now.

"I'm tired will the guys please leave." I said worn out from the emotional with Zach and my past.

After they left I got ready for bed and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N I am sorry I took so long to update. I tried to make it up to you by making it extra long I am sorry if it sounds like they ramble or make no since. They are a little occ sorry but they needed to be. Review! Please tell me what you think.


	4. Begging and life

Begging

(A/N I apologize for taking so long but Microsoft word expired and I cant get a

new one for a while. I decided I was going to finish this because I would feel bad if I left

it this way. It takes me about a week to write one chapter. I don't have enough time anymore either. So I am sorry.) p.s. ooc characters sorry but in this story they need to be a little different.

I awoke to the dark night because someone was shaking me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Gallagher girl we need to talk." I heard _his_ voice whisper back.

I tiredly got up and followed him down the hall the a secret passageway.

"Gallagher girl I am so sorry! I didn't know! I promise you I will never ever look at another girl! Please just take me back!" he begged.

I looked at him and realized he hurt me more than Peter ever did. I like Zach more than I have anyone else. As Jake and my dad always told me you got to "snatch while its good".

"Alright but if I see you flirt, look or talk to a single girl that's not my best friend or your mission partner we are done." I threatened him.

(3 weeks later)

"I guess you have changed." I stated to my super amazing and changed boyfriend.

"Indeed I have." he said back in a horrible British accent.

At that Bex went at him. She chased after him with a baseball bat. I looked over at Jake and saw him and Mace making-out. Life is now normal or as normal as spy lives can be.


End file.
